


Blushing Shark

by IrishMoniv



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, Amelia teases Gura, F/F, Fluff, Gura Is bold, Gura teases Amelia, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: Gura and Amelia reminisce about one of the few times Gura was bold.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Blushing Shark

Amelia’s frantic steps echoed throughout the alleyway. She kept up a constant pace as she randomly turned corners, hoping to lose her pursuer. Her lungs were screaming for her to stop, but she paid them no mind as she fiddled with her watch. She input random coordinates, not caring which timeline or even which area she’d end up.

Turning one corner, and then another, Amelia stopped. Her face shifted to one of frustration, as she was met with a large brick wall. Shit. A dead-end! Amelia’s thoughts betrayed her, her fist clenched tightly around her watch.

A grinding sound, of metal on the ground, made Amelia jump. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Damn It. She’s caught up faster than I thought. Amelia pocketed her watch, gathering her resolve, she turned to face her pursuer.

“Ame~” Her pursuer cooed, a blue trident held menacingly at her side. The shorter girl’s hoody made her seem less threatening than she was, her tail thrashing back and forth as she eyed the detective with a threatening look.

“G-Gura…” Amelia muttered, her back against a literal wall. Her mind raced, as the shark approached, her grip tightening on her trident.

❣

“You remember that day? When I attacked you?” Gura said as she looked up at Amelia’s sky Esque eyes, their depth enveloping the shark. 

Amelia stroked Gura’s hair, a smile painted firmly on her face. “Ha! How could I forget? Who would’ve thought we’d end up here?” She looked at the shark, whose face was growing redder by the second.

Amelia’s eyes narrowed, as she murmured “I never thought you would ever have been that bold, Gura. You caught even me by surprise.” 

Gura averted her eyes, her heart beating faster than anytime before. “Shut It, Watson. Took me a lot of guts to do that…”

Amelia leaned her head to the side, as she cooed words which made Gura’s heart flutter. “What exactly did you do, my dear shark?”

Gura could stifle her smile any longer, as she brought her gaze to meet Amelia’s. “Surely I don’t have to remind you? Or do you want me to replicate It?”

Amelia brought a finger to her chin, looking very curious about absolutely nothing. “Hmm, my memory seems to be failing me. Maybe I need a reminder from a certain shark?” 

Gura scoffed and sat up. Amelia watched her expectantly, as her face slowly reddened as well. Showing little reluctance, Gura straddled Amelia. “You goddamn detective” Gura gripped Amelia’s tie and pulled her towards her. The strength of the pull catching Amelia off guard.

Before the detective knew It, Gura’s lips met Amelia’s. The detective sunk into the kiss, as Gura’s tongue invaded her mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, they parted. Both of them gasping for air. 

“Are you gonna stop there?” Amelia groaned as she watched the shark catch her breath. Gura’s blush was more Intense than before, as she smirked. 

“You are one lewd detective…” Gura began, as she fiddled with the buttons of Amelia’s shirt. Leaning Into the detective’s ear, she whispered. “...and that’s why I love ya’ sunshine ♡” As the shark began to undress the detective, she reminisced about how bold she had been that day many months ago...

❣

Gura turned the corner, an uncontrollable grin on her face. Her heart raced with the thrill of chasing the detective. A small side of her felt a bit bad, but she knew that Amelia would forgive her In the end. 

“Ame~” She cooed, this is what she gets for that joke earlier! Gura thought as she began approaching the panicking detective. Her tail thrashing around In excitement of what she had planned next.

“G-Gura…” Amelia muttered, as she soon realized that she couldn’t retreat anymore. As a bit of panic filled the detective’s eyes, she locked eyes with the Apex Predator approaching her. “Listen, it was just a joke about floaties! I know perfectly well you can-”

Gura’s hand shot out, gripping Amelia’s tie, and pulling It with an amount of force that startled the detective. Gura’s lips met the detective’s, who soon realized what was actually happening here, and embraced the shark.

As the pair deepened the kiss, Amelia’s panic calmed down. Replaced with a warm feeling In her chest. The moment they parted, Gura leaned close, her face as red as a tomato. 

“I love you, Ame.” The shark then pecked at the detective’s lips, the brief but Intimate contact-making Amelia blush harder. 

“I-I love you too, Gura!” Amelia embraced the shark, her heart fluttering from the closeness to Gura. 

“You can be unbelievably dense, you know that?” Gura spoke In a low, but scolding tone. Amelia pulled her closer, her smile growing wider as the shark nuzzled under her chin.

“That’s rich, seeing as It took you this long to make a move on me!” Amelia rubbed Gura’s head, as her heart slowly returned to Its normal rhythm.

“Hey! I never said I wasn’t dense. I just expected you to be less dense, that’s all.” Gura looked up at Amelia, pouting as she silently congratulated herself for not chickening out.

The pair pulled each other closer, as they relished In each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet AmeSame! I finally got a chance to work on something now that It's the weekend, so I hope you enjoyed It!


End file.
